Round and round the pole we go
by I love being me
Summary: Its been five years since the Cullens left and now Bella is working as a stripper on the streets of New York, what happens when one night while working she has a blast from the past. What will happen? P.S not everything is the way it seems


When I was 18, I remember thinking my life was mapped out for me. It was simple back then and I knew exactly what I wanted it to be. I would marry Edward Cullen, the love of my life. He would change me into a vampire. We would live happily ever after. I remember and now as I look back, I realize how stupid I was then. My nights were spent dreaming of the day I would become his forever. My days were spent wishing forever that he would sleep with me. It has been five years since I last saw Edward Cullen and his family and since then my life has went downhill.

I was living with my father and attending Forks High School in Washington. I had met the Cullens in the winter of my junior year in high school. Falling in love with Edward was easy. Believing he loved me was difficult. He and I started dating. I was so young and naive; I worshipped the ground he walked on. I was only seventeen at the time. It had all happened very fast. My life was ordinary one day, and on the next, I tripped and fell into a world of myth and magic. I hoped to continue to live in that world for the rest of my existence. Edward's family was an anomaly in the world of vampires. They fed on animals. It wasn't something that happened naturally. Their instincts and their bodies thirsted for humans, but their souls demanded they abstain. It was a choice they made. They may have lost their humanity, but they maintained their love for the human race. I admired their strength and commitment. I knew it was difficult living the way they did, but somehow they found it in themselves to make it work.

His family was comprised of six other vampires. Esme and Carlisle were the parental figures. Carlisle was a well respected doctor in the small community of Forks, and Esme was his loyal companion who ran the Cullen household. Edward had two brothers and two sisters. No one in the family was actually related, but the bonds were there. Blood, or in their case venom, didn't make the family. Love did. It was something they had in abundance.

Well back to the story, a couple of months later, he and his fucked-up family were playing baseball when we were approached by three nomads: Laurent, James, and Victoria. James was a tracker and when Edward moved to protect me, he saw it as a challenge and decided to pursue me. Alice and Jasper, the fucking bitch ass pixie and her depressed mate, drove me to Phoenix, but James had caught up with us. He called me on my cell phone and told me he had my mother so I escaped the bitch and emo and ran to save my mother. It turned out to be a trap, of course, and to make a long story short, James bit me, Edward sucked out the venom, and James was killed.

Now, you are probably wondering when my life started going downhill, well we're getting to the deep stuff. At my eighteenth birthday party, I opened a present and Emo tried to take a bite out of me. Everyone was able to stop him, but the damage was done. Edward broke up with me in the middle of the forest. He told me how he wanted to keep me human, how he never really loved me, and how my mind was like a child's and I'd forget about him. He abandoned me there, I tried to follow him, but I couldn't. He was too fast for me. I went through a severe depression for a few months and then I started taking drugs and partying to make the pain go away. I used to sleep with random men and I came home pregnant one night. I unfortunately had a miscarriage but I think it was for the better. I wouldn't want to bring up a child in this so called life. I do not even have a proper apartment, I just have a kitchen, bathroom, a bed all in one room. Hell, the people in Rent had better apartments then me.

Anyway, Charlie said he had enough of my behavior and he decided that he was going to send me to my mom. So I went to go live with Renee. All seem fine in the beginning, I even stopped taking drugs but I was still a party animal. Still, Renee and her husband Phil were very nice to me but Phil I'm afraid was a little too nice. About 3 months after I moved in with Renee, Phil started abusing me and not just physically but sexually as well. I remember the day as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback_

"Hey Bella, can you come in here for a second? I need you help with something." He called from his bedroom. I set down my dog eared copy of Wuthering Heights, and walk into his room and froze with confusion and fear. Phil was only wearing his boxers, and had this grin that made me want to hide. He looked at me as if he was the predator and I was the prey. I think I just might be. "Ummm… what do you need?" I asked, I could feel the confusion on my face. "Bella, Bella, and Bella" he chants with a look of mock disappointment on his face. "You didn't believe I wouldn't notice you not finishing your chores Bella. That's very bad Bella. And bad girls get punished." A perverted smile spread across his face. No way, I thought. Phil's way too nice. He wouldn't do this because I didn't do some stupid chores. Please let that be it. "I'm s-sorry" I stutter out. Phil shakes his head and smiles. "Not good enough Isabella." With that statement, Phil latches onto my arm and slams me onto the bed. I scramble to move, but he already has my hands pinned above my head. His rancid breath washes over my face, and he whispers, "You should have behaved Isabella, now I have to punish you". With one swift motion he rips off my shorts and panties. He throws them across the room as I struggle and cry as he fumbles with himself. He slaps my cheek, hard. I bite my lip, to stop from screaming. and then I'm torn in two. I hear a bloodcurdling scream that fills the room as he continues to pound into me. I soon realize that I was the one to scream. "Teach...You...To...Misbehave." he grunts. I just lay limp and pray he'll finish soon. About five minutes later, he grunts and gets up from the bed, as if nothing happened. When he reaches the doorway, he looks back. "Oh Bella, if you tell a soul about what just happen, I hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk right for a mouth." He then leaves the room with me crying in a heap on the fitly mattress.

_Flashback End_

Phil continued to "punish" me for a few more months until I got tired of it and told Renee. Renee, unfortunately didn't think her sweet husband Phil, could ever do that. To prove her point she asked Phil about it and of course he said that he didn't know what I was talking about and that I was the one trying to hit on him. So then Renee called me a whore and kicked me out of her house. So now im back to the present, because of all this that I went through, I now work on the streets of New York as a stripper and prostitute.


End file.
